Taking Chances
by pearls1990
Summary: What happens when Miles overcomes his harsh upbringing and his fears, and finally confesses his feelings?
1. Bliss

This was a fan-fiction that I wrote in June of '09 and I've decided to dust it off and read through it and clean it up a little. I had originally uploaded this to , and it's still there. Anyway, I was hoping that doing this would put me back in the mood to write. It has, but now I want to write more WrightxEdgeworth fics! Anyway, this has not been beta read, and there's a lot of fluff ahead! Just gone through by me, so any comments, criticisms or critiques are welcome!

I think the inspiration for this was that feeling that you get when you realize you are in love, which I'm pretty sure was inspired by a friend of mine and his tendencies to fall in love hard and fast.

I do not own the characters, nor do I own the lyrics.

**

* * *

**

"Steady, as it comes,  
right down  
to you.  
I've said it all,  
so maybe we're a bliss  
of another kind."

~**Bliss**~ by Tori Amos

**

* * *

**

Phoenix Wright couldn't shake the funny feeling that was slowly forming in his lower abdomen. He had just sat down with his old childhood friend, Miles Edgeworth, to look over paperwork on a case they had been working on together. They were sitting in one of the courtroom lounges that was deserted, and was mostly out of the way so they wouldn't be disturbed. Phoenix tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him, but the crazy feeling wouldn't go away. It felt like a mixture of butterflies and the same feeling one has when they are going to high on a swing set.

It was then the realization hit Phoenix. As he looked anxiously over at Miles, he realized the source. He swallowed hard as he realized it had been...far too long since he had gotten laid. It just wasn't something at the fore front of his mind. Well, not until he'd seen Iris. But that only brought about insecure feelings. He glanced over at Miles again, trying not to notice how soft his hair looked, or how luscious his lips probably felt. He took a deep breath and returned to his own paperwork. Out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix saw Miles put his fingertip to his mouth and wet it with his pink tongue. Phoenix bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wright!" Miles harsh voice brought the defense attorney out of his reverie. "Why aren't you paying attention to your paperwork?"

"I-I...uhh...heh, what're you talking about?" Phoenix said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. A gesture Miles was all too familiar with his time in court with Phoenix. "I've been reading."

"No, you haven't," Miles scowled. "You have taken to staring at me in fascination, like I am something to eat."

'Oh, little do you know Miles.' Then aloud, "Ah, I have no idea what you're talking about Miles, I do believe you might be a little paranoid." He smirked.

"Hmph," Was all that Miles said as he turned back to reading his own paperwork.

Phoenix had to give Miles kudos for being subtle on his part. How would he know that Phoenix had been staring at him, if he was staring at Phoenix himself? The dark-haired man smiled to himself and rubbed his damp hands on his pants.

"Phoenix Wright!" was all that Miles could yell before Phoenix had him in a lip-lock five minutes later. Miles froze as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. He couldn't deny that Phoenix's lips were soft, however, it was Phoenix...it was... another man, and that thought alone caused him to push the other away.

"Ohmigoshimsosorry..." The defense attorney turned his head and blushed furiously.

Miles was still having a hard time trying to sort out what happened in his head. He knew it didn't fit with the natural order of things, and Von Karma always told him if he ever felt that way, to leave that situation and never put yourself in it again. He finally cleared his throat and adjusted his cravat.

"I believe we are done here." Miles said flatly as he gathered his paperwork. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phoenix put his head in his hands. He bit his lip and hesitated. To deny that he had felt something when Phoenix kissed him, would be to lie to himself. He shook his head. What was he thinking? This was his childhood friend. Friends don't do that kind of thing, at least that's what he was taught.

'No, go Edgeworth, before you get yourself caught in something you can't control, and that's what its about, being in control at all times.' Miles finished gathering his things and stood.

"Good day, Wright."

"I'm sorry, Edgeworth." Phoenix's voice cracked and it gave Miles pause at the door of the lounge. This man saved him in court, this man put himself on the line for his friends...

'Miles Edgeworth! You are not worthy of the Von Karma name! Go now before you ridicule yourself even more.' Franziska's voice echoed in his head. The prosecutor took a deep breath, opened the door and as soon as it closed, he leaned back against it.

'Take a chance Miles, what's the worst that could happen?' A new voice rang in his head and he was starting to think he was going crazy. 'You'll have a new friend? There's nothing wrong with that.' The voice of his long dead father. It was advice he had given him when Miles was weighing the pros and cons of Phoenix walk with him to school instead of his father, since they only lived two blocks away.

Take a chance...

In the meantime, Phoenix cursed himself and his untamed libido for even trying to make a move on Edgeworth. He knew better. Miles was a workaholic and stiff...he could only wish...

"Geezus, Phoenix, get your freakin' mind out of the gutter." He growled and pounded his fist down so hard on the small table that he thought it was going to break. He blew out a breath of frustration, and put his head in his hands. It was going to be another lonely night in a hot shower.

When he heard the door click open, he rubbed his eyes and started to gather his paper work.

"I'll be out of here in a second." He said without looking up.

"Please Wright, don't leave."

A startled Phoenix stood as soon as he heard Miles's voice, which sent all of his paperwork flying. A small smile tugged at the corner of the prosecutor's mouth as he noted the goofy surprised look that only Phoenix could have on his face. He shut the door slowly and locked it. Phoenix gasped a little as he watched the other man walk around the couch and set his briefcase down. Miles took a deep breath as he looked into Phoenix's azure eyes. He started to put his hands on each side of the defense's face, but hesitated for a moment as he found himself lost in those beautiful eyes.

"I-I just want to try something..." Miles said in a low whisper and finally rested his hands on Phoenix's face. Phoenix could feel himself start to shake as Miles gradually closed the distance between them. Their hot breaths mingled only for a moment as Miles mumbled, "D-Don't move..." and his lips captured Phoenix's. They were both frozen for a moment, then Miles opened his mouth and lingered his lips just above Phoenix's, then closed them on his bottom lip. The dark-haired man let out a shaky breath through his nose as he tried to steady the heart that was pounding like wild horses in his chest. He parted his own lips as Miles did the same and they stayed like that for a moment. Phoenix's world started to blur as he tried to steady his breathing. Miles's tongue was suddenly on their lips as Phoenix captured it. The prosecutor pulled away only slightly.

"I said don't move." He said breathlessly, then caught Phoenix in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. Lust over came him as he put his arms around the slightly taller man and gave into the kiss. Their tongues tangled for dominance as Miles ran his hands through Phoenix's hair. It was softer that what Miles had thought it would be, and softly grabbed a chunk and tilted Phoenix's head up, laying soft, breathy kisses along his jaw and up to his ear.

"Nngghh..." Was the only thing that Phoenix could manage to get out as his blood ran hot through his veins and down between his legs. He pressed himself against Edgeworths body, and the other responded in turn. Miles caught the dark-haired man's lips again, and didn't let go until they ran out of breath. They slowly leaned their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"My God, Edgeworth," Phoenix said, gasping. "Wh-What changed your m-mind?"

"Someone once told me to take chances in life, I figured I needed to start doing that," Miles answered, as he ran his thumb along the others jaw and sighed. "I'm glad I did now. Thank you."

"Wait," Phoenix pulled back just enough to look into the others gray eyes, which were still clouded with lust. "Why are you thanking me?" He continued as he gestured to himself.

Miles pursed his lips and thought carefully about what he wanted to say.

"I'm thanking you for giving me the opportunity to take the chance that I thought I would never take." He paused to kiss Phoenix lightly on the lips. "I would have never acknowledged the fact that I felt this way about you, if you hadn't taken the first step."

Phoenix was taken a back for a second. 'Miles had...feelings, for me?' Then aloud he said, "How long have you had th-these feelings?"

"I ... honestly don't know," The silver-haired man shook his head. "When ever we were alone in a room for some reason, I could feel some sort of tension between us. But I dismissed it as courtroom tension, and not, well, sexual tension...or even chemistry..."

"Heh, I will admit, that I've always thought you were..." The defense paused to gather his thoughts as he ducked his head, blushing furiously. "Handsome...I've always wanted to touch your hair," He reached up and softly twisted a couple of silver strands between his fingers. "I've always wanted to see if your lips were as soft as I always imagined," He caught the other in a tender kiss. "I've wanted...to touch...you..." Phoenix slowly slid his hand under Miles's cravat and pushed his fingers between the dress shirt and the cool skin underneath. The others breath hitched, when suddenly someone wiggled the door handle. They stepped back from each other, breathing heavily. The door handle wiggled again and a mad pounding sounded at the door. Then Phoenix saw the rarest sight of all, a genuine smile, even a small chuckle, from Miles, and for the first time in sixteen years, he found his childhood friend again.

"Meet me at my car in ten minutes, Wright." The prosecutor said after he gathered himself and straightened his trousers. Phoenix smirked at him.

"Yes sir!" Phoenix affirmed as Miles unlocked the door and nodded at the gentleman on the other side and walked in the direction of his car with a large smile on his face.


	2. Control

I realize that they seem really comfortable with each other, but I'm writing this on the assumption that they had realized their friendship...and now they're realizing more...

I don't own anything, still not beta-read, and don't talk about Fight Club...

* * *

Miles was leaning casually on his flashy red sports car when Phoenix approached him. Leave it to someone like Miles to buy a whole new car and not fix the old one. Of course, Phoenix couldn't blame him. A dead body had been found in the trunk of his previous car, and Phoenix knew from experience that blood was hard to get out...of anything. The dark haired man winced slightly at the thought and he quickly brushed it aside when he heard Miles's smooth voice.

"Nice of you to finally join me, Wright." He said as he finished whatever it was he was doing on his phone.

"Mmm...I wouldn't miss any of this," Phoenix walked immediately up to Edgeworth and gave him a heady kiss. Miles returned the kiss as he opened his mouth to let the other in. Phoenix dropped his briefcase and snaked his hand underneath both of Miles's jackets and felt the heat radiating through his shirt. Miles moaned at the contact and quickly dropped his phone into his pocket and cupped Phoenix's face in his hand. They fought for dominance for a moment until Miles asserted himself by clutching the dark-haired man's locks. Phoenix could play along for a while.

The starting of a car engine startled both of them as they pulled away from each other, breathlessly. Phoenix's blue eyes were bright and wide as Miles smirked at him and looked around.

"We should leave here." He bussed the other man on the cheek and righted himself.

"Er, yeah..." Phoenix cleared his throat and walked around to the passenger side of Edgeworths car as Miles unlocked it.

Phoenix fidgeted in his seat as Miles backed out of the spot and drove out of the parking garage. They rode in a semi-uncomfortable silence through traffic, until Miles spotted a greeting card, peeking out of Phoenix's briefcase that was sitting on his lap.

"Who is the card for?" Miles asked as he touched it briefly.

"Huh, oh..." Phoenix took it out of the pocket and grinned as he let the briefcase slip off his lap. He took a pen out of a pocket on the inside of his jacket and started to write on the card. "Maya's birthday is in a couple of days. I found this card during lunch. I think finding a present will be just as easy."

"I see, we should go tomorrow to find something...for her."

Miles swallowed hard as the impact of the word 'we' hit him a moment after he had said it. He glanced at Phoenix out of the corner of his eye as he shifted the car, waiting for his reaction. He thought he saw him pause before he slipped the card back into the briefcase, but didn't catch any other reaction.

Phoenix in the meantime, was dumbstruck by the comment. He had to pause and take in what Edgeworth said. 'Did he actually say we?' He blinked and shook his head as Edgeworth started talking again.

"That is," He said slowly. "If you want to, we can go in on a gift together for her." Miles shifted and turned on his blinker to get onto the freeway.

'Nice recovery,' Phoenix thought, then aloud he said, "I would like that a lot actually. She's not hard to shop for. Really, all we would have to get her is a gift certificate for her favorite burger shop. Or even a day at Hazakurain..." The rest of his sentence caught in his throat as Miles had reached over and put his hand on his leg.

"You're babbling, Wright." He threw the dark-haired man a small smile. "It's endearing, because you're nervous."

"I-I uhh..." He faltered as Miles' hand squeezed his leg.

"Oh, speechless now?" Mile's face lit up with a full fledged grin as he took his hand off of Phoenix's leg to shift. Glancing in the side and rear view mirrors he edged the car to the farthest left lane and put his foot on the gas. He loved his new car and he loved the speed that came with it. If only he could take it on the Autobahn...the idea turned him on and he put his hand back on Phoenix's leg.

"Uhh...Aren't you going a little fast, Miles?" Phoenix said sheepishly, fully aware of Miles's hand on his upper thigh.

Miles wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to take a jab at Phoenix Wright. "Oh, what's wrong, Wright?" 'Besides your damned name.' "Just a half an hour ago you were more than willing to have your hands all over me."

Phoenix turned an insane shade of red as Miles's hand ventured further up his thigh and stopped short of touching anything vital. "N-No, I was r-referring t-to your s-speed..." He paused to collect himself. "A-Aren't you afraid of g-getting a ticket?"

Miles gave him his best condescending look. Phoenix instantly regretted his words.

"Phoenix Wright, have you completely lost your mind? Have you forgotten who's car you're in?"

"I...er...that is...no..." Phoenix managed to squeak out. What had come over Miles? He had never seen him like this before. It was like the car and the speed were a drug to him...

That's when it finally dawned on him, and he knew exactly how to turn Miles into a sputtering pile of lusty Edgeworth. He bit his lip and hesitated, wondering if it was such a good idea while he was driving. However, what better way to test the great Miles Edgeworth and his cool demeanor.

Slowly, he leaned over and whispered some of the dirty things that he wanted to do to him when they got to his place. Phoenix leaned back into his seat and watched in delight as the prosecutor squirmed and turned a delicious shade of pink. He took a deep breath and shifted again, diving in and out of traffic. Phoenix decided to up the ante and slowly rested his hand on the prosecutors leg. He could have sworn he felt the speed of the car increase a little as he lazily made his way up the magenta-clad leg, and clutched at the inner thigh.

"Wright..." Miles gasped as he glanced over at the other. A lusty smirk formed on the defense attorney's face as he leaned over again and whispered into his ear.

"I could just get you off here, in your car, while you are driving at breakneck speeds..." Phoenix bravely clutched the others cock through his trousers as Miles let out a small cry. He gathered his thoughts as he deftly led the car across five lanes of traffic to take his exit.

"Just one more mile Phoenix Wright, and I will be the one driving you insane!"


	3. Lust

Here's chapter three of my Miles/Phoenix lovefest!

Not Beta-Read so tread carefully. And I do not own the lyrics at the end of the fiction.

I take criticism well, so let me know what you think! Reviews are love!

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Miles would've straightened his car in his spot before getting out.

However, these were not normal circumstances.

He grabbed Phoenix's tie and pulled the man in for a lusty kiss. Phoenix hesitated for only a moment as he was caught off guard, for the billionth time, by Miles and his endless kisses. He parted his full lips to let the prosecutor in. The way he ran his tongue along the brunets tongue and the way he nibbled at his bottom lip, made Phoenix wonder what he could do to other various parts of his anatomy. Miles suddenly grabbed Phoenix's hair again, not too hard, just enough to establish his dominance, and tilted the attorney's head so his soft pale neck was exposed. Miles laid butterfly kisses along his jaw and neck, then up to the ear, relishing the whimpers that were coming from Phoenix's throat. Miles then grabbed Phoenix's hand and place it on his cock and whispered into his ear:

"As erotic as it would be to fuck you in the backseat of my car, I think it would be best if we moved our little...tryst up to the bedroom."

Phoenix swallowed hard as he tried to get his bearings. "Yes," he said, his voice full of desire. "let's do that."

Miles kissed him again then got out of the car. Phoenix followed suit as he adjusted himself. He followed the silver-haired man up the walking path to his large modern house. Phoenix would've admired the fancy spread, if he wasn't in such a state. He chuckled as Miles fumbled with his keys and finally unlocked his door.

What happened next was a blur to Phoenix. One minute he was outside, the next, he was up against the wall and Miles was tugging off his jacket. He could only mutter nonsensical things as Miles was kissing at his jaw and nipping at his neck. Phoenix shrugged out of his jacket as Miles did the same and quickly unbuttoned the brunets shirt to get to the warm skin underneath. The other gasped at Miles's cold hands on his skin.

"You okay?" Miles breathed into Phoenix's ear as he ran his hands down his sides then around the back to pull out the rest of his shirt.

"Y-Yeah..." Phoenix stammered. "Why...why are y-your hands s-so cold?"

"Oh, they will be warm in no time, just wait!" Then the prosecutor shimmied his hands down the back of Phoenix's pants and grabbed his ass and he gave a yelp. Miles captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled Phoenix's hips to his and started a rhythm that made Phoenix groan.

"M-Miles..." The attorney whispered when they parted for air. He started to unbutton Miles's shirt as Miles took off the frills. Phoenix hovered his hands over the pale skin of the other, admiring the healthy shape that Miles was in. He slowly laid his hands on the prosecutor as he looked into lust filled gray eyes. A small groan filled his throat as his lips parted to say something, but stopped as Phoenix ran his fingertips up the others taut stomach to his nipples and softly pinched each in turn. The defense watched as Miles closed his eyes and hissed at the contact.

Suddenly, Miles pulled Phoenix close and whispered, "I-I guess I've wanted this longer than I will admit." Then kissed him deeply, as if he would disappear. Then he kissed his neck, then his collarbone, and took each of the nipples in his mouth and it was Phoenix's turn to gasp.

"I...Oh god..." Phoenix could feel his cock twitch at the contact and tried to control his breathing as Miles started making fine work of his belt and unbuttoning his pants, all while sucking and licking the others nipples. Phoenix ran his hand up and down Miles's back, and suddenly found himself without pants as Miles was kissing his stomach.

"I-I'm...M-Miles...oohh..." Was all that Phoenix could get out as Miles ran his hot lips and breath over Phoenix's member through his underwear.

"Mmm...it seems you've wanted me for quite a while." Miles voice was full of desirous fervor as he ran a finger over the cock in front of his face. Phoenix fell back against the wall to keep himself from falling on top of Miles. The prosecutor ran a hand down Phoenix's leg as the other ran along the waistband of the pesky material that was in his way. He looked up at Phoenix and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut and he was chanting something to himself. He chuckled and with a finger from each hand pulled Phoenix's boxers swiftly to his feet.

"Oh fuck," Phoenix was panting now, as his hard cock was exposed to the slightly cold air. He looked down and was greeted by the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Miles was kneeling in front of him and poised to take his cock in his mouth. He would have came right there, but Miles suddenly took the whole thing in his mouth and caught him off guard.

"Shit, Miles, fuck!" He cried as Miles slowly backed off his cock, all the while running his tongue along the underside. "M-Miles...I...shit...If you keep...d-doing...that..." He stuttered and watched Miles beautiful gray eyes turn up and look him. A sly grin crossed the prosecutors face.

"Isn't that the point, Wright?"

A confused look crossed Phoenix's face before he answered, "I...y-yes...but I...well, I d-don't want to...nnggghhh..." Was all he could get out before Miles took his dick in his mouth again and sucked it. An intense heat spread throughout the defense attorney's body as he curled his toes.

"God, no!" Phoenix suddenly pushed the other off and grabbed his cock, trying to think of something other than what was happening to him. "I don't want to cum yet!" He squeezed his eyes shut.

Miles chuckled lowly as he recovered from being pushed so suddenly. He stood and cupped Phoenix's face in his hands. He waited for the other to open his eyes.

Then leaning forward he whispered in breathless abandon into Phoenix's ear: "Let's take this up to my bedroom and see how far you can take me!"

* * *

_"Let me see you_  
_ Stripped down to the Bone_  
_ Let me hear you_  
_ Speaking just for Me..."_

~Stripped~  
**Depeche Mode**


	4. Climax

Here is the conclusion. This is what you get when I listen to 'Depeche Mode'.

This is not beta-read.

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. Just the belt!

* * *

Miles's breath came rushing out as he was thrown against his bedroom wall and Phoenix ravished his neck and ear. Phoenix had a handful of silver hair and another handful of taught ass as his hips moved against the others.

"This is what you get when you tease me into oblivion..." Phoenix breathed into Miles's ear as the prosecutor groaned and moved with the rhythm of the defense. They kissed and made out like lovesick teenagers for a few moments, when Phoenix suddenly had the maroon pants pooled around Miles's feet. He stepped back to admire the stunned look on the silver-haired man as he snapped the belt in his hands. They stood and stared each other down for a moment; their breathing uneven and a slight sheen of sweet broke out on Phoenix's forehead as he thought of all his fantasies and how long he had waited to have 'The Demon Prosecutor' in this position.

"No, I think this is what your punishment is going to be." Phoenix grabbed the stunned prosecutors hands and in one gesture had him turned and whipped his ass with the belt.

"Ack, Phoenix...I..." Miles was about to turn around, but Phoenix had him pinned to the wall with his semi naked body.

"Don't deny that didn't feel good..." The brunet ran the cold buckle against Miles's cheek, then down his neck to his back where he grabbed both of the prosecutions hands and bound them with the belt.

"Mmmrrgghh..." Miles squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to gain his composure. "Yes...I-I did like it...b-but don't you think..."

Phoenix had a handful of silver hair again and kissed Miles hard. "What, Miles? What do you want? Tell me what you want." He demanded after they parted. Phoenix had reached around and started stroking Miles's cock slowly while they were kissing and Miles couldn't form a sentence.

"Tell me Miles, or I will stop!" With that, Phoenix suddenly stopped in mid-stroke as a strangled noise escaped the prosecutors lips.

"C'mon Miles," Phoenix's breath was hot on the others ear. "Just tell me what you want and you can have it."

"I-I..." Miles cleared his throat. "I want you..."

"That's all you had to say!" Phoenix chuckled as he parted from Miles. He took a step back and took in the sight of a disgruntled prosecutor; with his arms bound behind his back and a pleading, yet surprised, look in his eyes. The defense slowly took down the others boxers and as soon as he stepped out of them both the pants and boxers were discarded to an unknown corner of the room. Miles winced at the untidiness of Phoenix and at the slap that he was given right on the spot where the belt had landed earlier. Suddenly Phoenix was kissing the welt softly, then licking slowly up Miles's back to his ear.

"You look sexy all bound up and helpless. Maybe I will have you!" Phoenix forced a finger into Miles's mouth. "Suck on it and let's see what we can do." Phoenix watched as Miles sucked obscenely on his finger and stroked his own cock a couple times. "Fuck, that's hot." He grabbed Miles by the shoulder and spun him to face him, then pushed the prosecutor to his knees again. Phoenix rubbed his cock along Miles's jawline, leaving a small trail of pre-cum and then tapped the supple lips to gain access. Miles took a deep breath and opened his mouth and Phoenix fed him his cock. They both groaned as Miles ran his tongue along the underside of the cock as he sucked it. He looked up at Phoenix who was trying to control his urge to cum at the erotic sight. He ran his hands through the soft silver hair, resisting his reaction to grab it and shove his cock down the others throat. But oh, did he want to feel the head slamming against the back of that beautiful throat. He let his fingertips brush against the pale throat as Miles took him in all the way. "Mi-Miles...I have t-to have you now, or it's...gonna b-be too...nnggh..." Phoenix hissed as he drew in a breath to cage the lusty monster that had been lurking inside him. Miles started to move off of the cock, but Phoenix stopped him. "Oh...d-don't..."

Miles, being the crafty man that he was, found his way out of the constraint of the belt that Phoenix had put him in. Before he knew what was happening, Phoenix was caught in a hard kiss. With their cocks rubbing together and a chunk of his hair in the prosecutions hand, Phoenix moaned and grabbed his own dick to keep from cumming. The bed hit the back of the brunets knees and Miles held onto him to keep him from falling onto it. Miles pulled back and smiled a feral grin at the brunet. He grabbed the others hands and spun him around. He wrapped the belt around his hands then pushed Phoenix onto the bed. Phoenix yelped as Miles gave him a whack on his ass that rivaled what the belt did to Miles's ass.

"Did you really think you were going to have control the whole time?" Miles whispered hotly into Phoenix's ear. He was bent over the other and rubbing his cock in his ass.

"Heh...ahh...no...g-guess not." Phoenix managed to say. The prosecutor kissed him, then walked over to his nightstand and rummaged in the top drawer.

"Good." He smirked as he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. He rubbed the cold and slick substance all over his shaft as he walked back to a penitent Phoenix. He straddled him and carefully grabbed Phoenix's cock.

"Gah...Miles...please..."

"Please, what, Wright?"

"P-Please...f-fuck...m-me..."

"Of course I'll fuck you Wright." Miles chuckled darkly. "That's all you had to say." He heard the brunet moan as he let go of his member and proceeded to slowly stick a finger in Phoenix's ass, lubed of course.

Phoenix's squeezed his eyes shut and let out a small strangled cry when Miles put the second finger in. Miles was suddenly at his ear. "Are you okay? Tell me to stop if it's too much."

"N-No...I need y-you...t-to fuck me M-Miles..." He drew in a breath as Miles stroked his cock once. "Fuck, Miles...PLEASE FUCK ME?"

Miles could feel the tension in his friends body, and knew he wasn't going to last long. He lubed up his cock again and grabbed the brunets hips and slowly entered him.

"Shi-...h-holy mother...th-that's...ohhh g-gooodd..." Phoenix was reduced to babbling.

"Oh fuck, Phoenix, you feel s-so tight...nnhhggg..." Miles paused as he felt his abdomen tighten. All the blood suddenly rushed to his midsection as he started to move again. Stars started to form on his peripheral vision.

"M-Miles...I-I'm gonna...c-c-cuumm..." Was the last thing that the prosecutor heard before he grabbed Phoenix's hands that were bound at his back and started to pump him in rhythm to his pounding heart. Stomach fluttering and cock twitching, Miles let out a guttural yell and spilled his seed inside Phoenix. He felt like he was floating for a second and when his orgasm finally subsided he suddenly became aware of the brunet wriggling in front of him. Miles blinked and blew out a breath as he reached around to grab Phoenix's cock. The brunet whimpered as Miles kissed and licked his ear.

Then Phoenix did something that Miles didn't think he had the abdominal muscles for or upper body strength. He lifted his upper body with Miles on top of him and cried out very loudly. He was shaking his head back and forth like an animal and Miles felt his cock jerk and twitch under his grip.

"OH GOD IM CUMMING!" And that Phoenix did, very far and very loudly as he growled and his body shook. Miles had started moving inside of him after Phoenix's muscles wouldn't let go of his cock. He was hard and the animalistic way that the brunets body reacted to his turned him on. He bit down on Phoenix's shoulder and came the same time the other did.

Then, there was only the sound of their breathing.

Suddenly, Miles became keenly aware of his body and how it fit perfectly against the man in front of him. The sheen of sweat that had formed on their bodies, glistened in the light of the setting sun as he wiped a bead from Phoenix's forehead. He gasped at the touch.

Phoenix moaned and started to wriggled as he realized his constraints were hurting him. Miles kissed him on the temple and unwrapped the belt from his hands. The other let out a long breath as he rubbed his wrists and Miles rubbed his shoulders.

The silver-haired man wrapped his arms around Phoenix and nuzzled his neck. The defense leaned his cheek on the mess of soft silver hair.

"Thank you for taking a chance, Miles." Phoenix said softly, his voice hoarse from their activities.

"Mmm...thank you for showing me the way, Phoenix." Miles carefully pulled himself out of Phoenix and grabbed his shoulders. He spun him so they were facing each other on the bed. He traced Phoenix's jaw as he lost himself in the depths of azure eyes. "Hold still. I just want to try something." And Miles had Phoenix in the most passionate, most loving kiss he had ever experienced.

* * *

'The sweetest perfection  
To cal my own  
The slightest correction  
Couldn't finely hone  
The sweetest infection  
Of body and mind  
Sweetest injection  
Of any kind.'

_~Sweetest Perfection~_  
Depeche Mode


End file.
